


Warming Up

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work Safe Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bob_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/gifts).



> This was drawn for [](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/profile)[**bob_fish**](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/)'s Big Bang fic, [Notorious](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/17692.html?#cutid1) based on the following excerpt:

_Finally, Chris plonked down a mug full of hot milk in front of young Roy. He looked a little sceptical. He leant forward and put his nose to it without picking it up. After a few ginger sniffs, he wrapped his small hands around the mug, then, with an air of intense concentration, tipped it towards his mouth and slurped some, still without picking it up. A few sips in, he took it up with both hands._

_"How's your drink?" asked Chris._

_The kid turned his big, kitten eyes on her and nodded soberly. Then he got straight back to nursing his milk like a barfly on his third bourbon. 'Thank you' would have been nice,' thought Chris, but then she waved the thought aside._

[](http://s189.photobucket.com/albums/z59/enemytosleep/?action=view&current=littleroycolor.jpg)


End file.
